


Pinocchio

by ahoydonnie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoydonnie/pseuds/ahoydonnie
Summary: "Pinocchio..." Geordi whispered in awe."Pardon me?" Data interjected, almost seeming puzzled."No, you just...remind me of someone." He grinned.As androids are becoming more prominent in society, you can see them almost anywhere. From doing regular 9 to 5 jobs, or caring for other humans, they do it- mostly because they have to.When engineering student Geordi LaForge moves into an apartment right down the street from his new college, he discovers his next door neighbor is one such android. Yet he wants something that none of the other androids want- to be human.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. I. Hello, Neighbor

"The university is right down the street, so I highly suggest this apartment to make your commute easier."

The landlady stood on the step of her building, her young son hiding behind her.

"That is, if you don't mind...” Her lips curled into a curious smile as she chose her words carefully. “interesting tenants."

"Interesting?"

"Yeah. They've been sending robot people left and right into society. Androids, synths. You never know who might be one. You may fall all the way in love with a nice person, only to find out in the end that they're an android."

She shook her head with a sad smile as her son moved closer towards the man.

"Are you a robot?" He asked in a quiet voice, eyes locked on the visor that shielded the man's eyes.

"No, no, I'm not-" he bent down and smiled. "I just...well, I'm blind, that's all."

"Speaking of, there's an available elevator, so you don't have to use the stairs. I can go with you up to the room, just to show you!" She offered, but he waved a hand.

"I think I've got it, thank you!" He stood back up and shook her hand. With a wave to her son, he turned to leave.

"Oh, Mr. LaForge!" She called out. "There _is_ an android tenant in the room next to yours, I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I?" He chuckled.

\----

Geordi LaForge had been accepted to Ellison University’s prestigious engineering program. The excitement was all there, until he quickly learned thatliving on campus proved to be a problem when blind. He could _see_ , but not in the way the average person saw.

Colors and wavy lines came to him easily, but defined shapes eluded him.

As he stood alone in the still elevator, he looked at the buttons, staring as hard as he could. He could not read the faded numbers.

Geordi gave a disgruntled sigh and ran his finger across the Braille underneath- "Level 2". The elevator groaned and shifted into action as he rose up to the second level.

The doors slid open and he stepped out into the hallway. He stayed close to the wall and used his hand to read the signs until he found the right one.

Geordi opened his door slowly and took a deep breath. If he was going to start here, might as well become friendly with his neighbors, whoever they may be. He set his things down and went to the door on the right.

There was no answer after two precise knocks. He then went to the door on the left, but it swung open before he could knock.

"Spot, if you would please stop scratching on my-" the figure's head jerked up and met Geordi's visor. "-door. Who are you?"

Even through the visor, the sharp yellow of this person's eyes swirled throughout the haze of blended color that he saw.

"I'm Geordi LaForge, I'm the new tenant next door!" He held out his hand to shake. "You are?"

The man looked at his hand, then back up at his face.

"My name is Data. I apologize, my cat is not listening to reason." He bent over and tried to lift the orange cat, but all four paws stayed on the floor as its back arched in Data's grasp. "See how she ignores me? This happens quite often."

Geordi watched as the orange blob contorted and twisted in the glowing figure's hands. "That is one stubborn cat," he remarked with a chuckle. 

"Oh yes, highly stubborn." He finally got Spot off the floor and held her for a moment before she sprung out of Data's arms. Geordi stifled a laugh, and was instantly met with a stare.

"I fail to see the humor in this." He was about to turn around to retrieve his renegade pet, but Geordi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it, man." He informed him with a smile. "Cats are tough beings."

"I had a slight understanding of this. This is my first time owning one." Data's pale face twisted as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I understand. Say, you don't happen to be the android tenant, do you?" Geordi asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Yes. I am. Why do you ask?" He tilted his head with such a precise movement, it was obviously planned. 

"No reason, but hey- do you dream of electric sheep?" Geordi joked, trying to lighten the awkward mood.

"Electric...sheep? No. In fact, I do not dream about much. Unless you count staring into the black, empty void a dream. I have plenty of those." He turned at an angle and gestured inside. "Would you like to enter, Mr. LaForge?"

"Sure, why not?"  
He grinned and walked inside.

The gray walls instantly caught his eyes.There was nothing but gray and silver and black- everywhere.

"Nice place you have here, it's very...gray." He commented.

"Yes, I find it to be a good color for a home. It is not too distracting." Data set about getting a chair for Geordi and himself, proving to be a little difficult. He only had one. "What color is your home?" 

"From what I can tell, I think it's just the standard yellow from the walls outside, pretty sure it is." He watched as Data went around to each thin closet door looking for another chair.

He never had any guests over before.

He didn't need to- there was no one he knew, and there really was no need.

Geordi leaned forward, attempting to make small talk. "So, Data, do you have a job of any kind?"

"Yes. I drive, as most androids are permitted to do." He responded and sat on the floor, giving up his search for a chair.

"Oh, I see. I rode with a really friendly one over here and back from the college!" Geordi thought back fondly, but Data's face quickly twitched into a frown and back.

"They are programmed to be that way. I, however," He began, looking away first, then back up at Geordi.

"I would like to be human."

Geordi jerked back in surprise. He had never really talked to an android, but he never expected to hear one say that.

"You want to be human?" He stuttered, trying to confirm that what he heard was true.

Data simply nodded.

"Yes. I would like to be human." He reiterated as he traced calculated circles on the hardwood floor, his finger hovering just a centimeter above it. "I learn a lot from the people that I drive. The more I drive, the more I... wish to be like them."

"Pinocchio..." Geordi whispered in awe.

"Pardon me?" Data interjected, almost seeming puzzled.

"No, you just...remind me of someone."


	2. II. Spot

Geordi had been ready for this day from the moment he opened his admission letter.

His things were already packed, but he went around mindlessly tidying up, wringing his hands between everything he picked up and adjusted.

He checked his phone, to see approximately where his android driver was. The blue dot on the screen was close to the red dot.

' _Very close, apparently,_ '

Immediately, it began to buzz. The driver was here.

Geordi gripped his backpack as the elevator descended to the first level. He bolted outside and there, next to the standard gray car that most of the drivers drove, stood Data.

He wore a black and yellow uniform, as they all wore. He waited patiently next to the passenger door, gloved hand waiting to open the door.

_He did not look happy._

The other androids were programmed to have smiles brighter than the streetlights.

Data's face was a mixture of boredom and a small hint of sadness. If he really could feel, someone would have asked him what's wrong, but no one ever stopped to think.

Geordi almost asked, but hesitated. 

"Good morning, Mr. Data! I didn't know you'd be my driver today." Geordi greeted as he got in the car.

"Good morning, Mr. LaForge. It only makes sense- I _am_ the closest driver." He got into the other side and pulled out of the parallel parked state.

Geordi sat in silence, but occasionally stole glances at his chauffeur.

Data’s slicked back brown hair shone in the early morning light, going through phases as the shadows passed over it. For the first time, Geordi fought to see him clearer. He squinted a little, Data’s profile almost coming into a clear-ish view. It almost sent him into a headache, the blue darkness clouding his vision.

Sighing, he turned back to the windshield, noticing the familiar shape of the building. Data pulled into the student drop-off section and turned to Geordi.

"We have arrived." He said, even more monotonous than what Geordi found to be usual.

"Thank you, Data," Geordi smiled as he got out of the car. "I'll see you later, hopefully." He grabbed his things out of the back and walked away, after waving goodbye.

Usually, drivers just drive away after their patron has reached their destination, but Data had never been thanked or heard a goodbye. He sat, taken aback for a moment.

Then, slowly, even after Geordi had left, he waved goodbye back.  
  
————

The class bell rung, signifying the end of class, and Geordi shuffled in his seat. He had something on his mind, but the professor wouldn't stop talking.

"Remember, everyone," he droned. "five pages are due on Thursday."

The class had already emptied the lecture hall and Geordi waited patiently until he could approach the desk.

"Ah, Mr. LaForge. You've stayed behind, I see." He leered at him briefly and swiveled in his chair, sorting his papers.

"Yes sir, I had a question about this morning's lecture. You mentioned the make up of androids."

The professor blinked. "Yes? The point is?"

"Well, in society, what happens when an android happens to have feelings?"

"Feelings, Mr. LaForge? Are you trying to tell me something?" He raised an eyebrow but did not look up from his papers.

"No, no, I'm not one. But theoretically, what would happen?"

He sat in the desk close to his desk and the professor leaned back with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his beard and leaned forward.

"Alright. If an android is outed for having genuine emotions, then they're taken away."

"The emotions?" Geordi asked, completely invested.

"No- the android themselves."

"Oh," Geordi looked away for a moment, sighed, and ran his hand over the tight curls in his hair.

"Let me guess," The professor brushed his long, gray hair behind his shoulder and laced his fingers on the desk. "You met someone and found out they're an android."

Geordi looked away, stifling a smile, tapping his fingers on the desk.

The old professor smiled for the first time that day. "Don't worry. I won't tell, Mr. LaForge."

"What? But why not?"

"I've been there before." He chuckled again and pushed his chair out of the desk. He stretched and stood up.

Getting his coat off the little rack, he left, leaving Geordi to his thoughts in the empty lecture hall.

He walked down the stairs to the driver waiting for him. They opened the door and Geordi sat down fast. He wanted to get back quickly, maybe Data would be home.

When he got there, the elevator doors opened and he saw the familiar swirl of colors, Data stood aimlessly in the hallway. Another fuzzy figure appeared next to him: the landlady trying to talk to him. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but he didn’t react.

"Data! Data!" Geordi called, but no response. The usual slow greeting he had been receiving wasn't coming.

The landlady approached him, leaving her hand on Data’s shoulder until she was too far.

"Spot’s gone missing."

"Oh no..." Geordi came closer, his tone almost as hushed as hers. "Would you like my help looking for her?"

Data turned, silently nodding and gestured for Geordi to follow him.

He pointed out the window. "She is out there. I am unaware of how she left.”

Geordi placed his hands on the windowsill and stuck his head out. "There's got to be a heat signature somewhere.”

“Data, can you take your car?” 

Data shook his head, appearing solemn. "No. I have to have a passenger. We get reprimanded if we are ‘ _just driving about_ ’. It is dangerous."

Geordi furrowed his eyebrows. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Suddenly, he clapped his hands together. "Wait! If I'm in the car with you, I can pretend like we have a destination!"

Data paused for a moment. "Yes, if executed properly, that can work. Now hurry, we do not have much time."


End file.
